


Agua

by NeusWastedLife



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), The Prince of Egypt (1998), תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Bible, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Water
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: Sólo hace una semana que Moisés llegó a la aldea de Séfora y puede que el pozo en el que se hundiera el primer día sea ahora una metáfora mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.





	Agua

**Author's Note:**

> Se lo dedico a mi queridísima amiga Party Porter, mi lectora fiel y la mayor hemeroteca de la Biblia ever. Después de diez años literales de rescatar este fanfic, me ha descubierto aspectos simbólicos que ya estaban ahí y que ni yo misma conocía, aparte de darme el visto bueno para incluirlo más allá de la propia película por lo bien que encajaría en otros aspectos bíblicos. También me ha hecho tener muy claro qué título ponerle (porque sí, estaba sin nombre, el pobre). En resumen, que TO'PA'ELLA.

Séfora es hermosa, mucho, y sus cabellos son incluso más oscuros que su piel desértica. Al igual que toda ella en cualquier parte —en la vertiginosa sala de un faraón, con los ojos llenos de un fuego real más allá de los trucos de magia que la envolvieron como un regalo; un objeto—, no desentona. Séfora es una mujer, una persona, pero esa mirada la convierte en espejismo. Cuando el agua desciende por las raíces de su pelo, Moisés evita encontrarse con sus pestañas de rocío y ni por ésas consigue deshacerse del hormigueo que le acechó ante el veneno de su voz mientras él aún se enfundaba en las joyas de un imperio. El imperio opresor del que había huido.

Si no podía detenerlo, al menos dejaría de estar allí para verlo.

—¿Sabes que —Séfora le mira, que es como decir que le interrumpe, pues no ha iniciado ni una cuarta parte de lo que tenía ordenado en su cabeza que ya se le olvida de golpe antes de girar la cara. O de intentarlo. Decían que se trataba de un dios cuando sólo es un pobre diablo— que es… peligroso andar sola lejos de la aldea?

—Conozco los peligros de mi aldea mucho mejor que un recién llegado —responde, no, _corta_ y es un tajo que a pesar de su innegable influencia, se escucha menos fiero en libertad. Se aparta finalmente el cubo de agua al sentirse tan observada y estudia a quien todavía puede llamar forastero desde su trono. Con ella sí que no se desploma—. ¿Dónde quieres que me refresque si no es cerca del pozo?

—No… —el que fuera príncipe de Egipto se masajea la sien con una mano y sin mirarla directamente. No es sólo que no pueda dejar de pensar en ella, en lo que supone su presencia, acostumbrado al efecto de la suya propia; ahora se le añade un sentimiento de represión, de repugnancia hacia sí mismo, de desorientación— No lo sé…

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, nada.

Séfora frunce el ceño y se sienta mejor sobre el bordillo del pozo. —¿Es duro dejar de ser un principito?

El joven ahora sí que la mira y de una forma tan directa que hasta obtiene un carraspeo de la boca más testaruda del desierto.

Sin que te traten como un pedazo de carne también es mucho más fácil empatizar.

—Yo… —ahora es ella la que parece retractarse con culpabilidad— Lo sient-

—¡Basta! —exclama Moisés, con la mirada apartada otra vez. Tiene los ojos lívidos y temblorosos. Se siente incómodo. Sólo hace una semana que ya ha perdido su identidad, acostumbrado a que la gente sea la que vacile y quede abrumada sin necesidad de mantener una conversación, hablar con elocuencia o aportarles algo realmente importante. Y ahora es cuando comprende que buena parte de la población, sobre todo ésa a la que no miraba a los ojos, se lo permitía por temor. Porque vivía bajo la tutela de los que sostenían el látigo, porque toda su valía se la daba pertenecer al supuesto legado de Seti. Porque nunca pensó en las manos que rechazaban el barro, pero se manchaban de sangre, y a las que tuvo tan cerca, a las que tocaba y besaba y llamaba familia. Porque por muy lejos que se largue, aquella comunidad de esclavos fue siempre y continúa siendo un pueblo. El suyo— Por favor, no… —toda esa sumisión disfrazada de cortesía, todo lo que le recuerde al protocolo… Aún no está preparado para volver a recibir algo así de parte de nadie— No te disculpes... —y menos de ella— No te disculpes.

Por primera vez desde que la conoce, Séfora flaquea ante el errante que tras su huida, o será más bien su búsqueda —pues puede ver que es una búsqueda, ella también tuvo que encontrar su hogar, aunque ya se supiera el camino de vuelta—, ahora le ruega, preparándose sin saberlo para todas las oraciones que vendrían. La mujer rebaja su firmeza de espíritu y contempla así el asombroso suceso. Nunca ha estado más sorprendida desde que lo encontró en el fondo de ese mismo pozo que los reúne de nuevo; jamás hubiera creído que la imagen de aquel mocoso arrogante transformado por la verdad llegaría a conmocionarla tanto. Ajeno a los muros de palacio se le ve tan vulnerable, tan cercano…

Agua. La solución es un cubo de agua y resulta más reconfortante de lo que Moisés espera. He ahí la cuestión, que no se lo espera — _¿Quién más que su hermano iba a cometer tamaña imprudencia? ¿Así es cómo se reconfortan los plebeyos_?—, y las carcajadas de Séfora lo devuelven a un estado de desconcierto que no ha dejado de ser lo ideal.

 —¿Q- ¿Qué haces? ¿A qué viene esto? —exclama él, empapado hasta las rodillas frente a una Séfora que, de repente, no puede parar de reír— ¡Pero tú… —la señala con el dedo, autoritario, y eso provoca que se ría todavía más— _¡Tú…_

— _¡Aaah!_ ¡No pienso disculparme! —le señala ella también— ¡Son los últimos deseos de tu mandato que vas a ver cumplidos!

El joven la mira, todavía estupefacto, aunque en realidad lo siente más como una emoción extrañamente suave; le recuerda a estar despierto. ¡Y cómo no va a estarlo después de un cubo de agua tan literal!

Qué lista es…

Con Séfora no hay lugar para abandonarse a la languidez, quizá porque en ella está la prueba más firme de que nadie que no fuera Ramsés se había atrevido a sobrepasar límites y a creer resolverlos después sólo con la ayuda de una sonrisa. Lo curioso es que solía ser él mismo quien actuaba de esa forma tan infantil y Ramsés, quien la soportaba. Y aunque sabe que es completamente imposible, que nadie más allá de Egipto conoce los entresijos de su relación fraternal, se siente como su hermano y que Séfora se lo echa en cara. Pero a pesar de su eterna tortura, no es así. Sencillamente no es así, y mojado de la cabeza a los pies, eso le basta.

Por fin.

—Con que ésas tenemos, ¿eh? —sonríe con la travesura de antaño, al tiempo que escurre sus ropas— ¡Cuidado, no vayas a resbalarte y a darte tú también un bañito!

—¡Eso sólo puede pasarte a ti! —continúa riendo, se pone en pie al verlo venir y se va alejando hacia el otro extremo del pozo— ¿O acaso me lo recomiendas?

—¡Por supuesto! —la persigue incansablemente y entre los dos rodean el círculo de piedra varias veces— ¡Es una sensación maravillosa, créeme!

—¿De verdad? —la chica corre de tal manera que se atraganta con su propia risa— ¿Mejor que dormir entre algodones y cojines de plumas?

Moisés se detiene en seco y ambos dejan de reír. Séfora se muerde el labio inferior y se acerca tres pasos.

—Lo siento, ya he vuelto a... —el agua regresa a ella y le impide reaccionar con normalidad. Moisés imita ahora sus carcajadas y mantiene el cubo vacío sobra la cabeza de la bailarina.

— _¡Aaah!_ ¡Te dije que no te disculparas!

—¡Argh! ¡No sufras! —ruge tras dar un golpetazo al cubo, que vuela lejos— ¡Porque no pienso volver a hacerlo jamás!

—¡Oh, oh! —y se aparta despacio, a la vez que Séfora va cambiando de expresión a una más serena, inevitablemente divertida— ¿Y luego yo soy el principito?

—¡Acercaos para que os brinde pleitesía, _alteza_!

—Después de ti… ¿Cómo era? _Delicada_ flor del desierto.

—¡Vas a desear no haber llegado aquí nunca! ¿Me oyes?

Y así, iniciando esa nueva persecución como dos críos pequeños que ríen hacia la aldea, una parte de ellos empieza a ser, de algún modo, consciente de que esa amenaza pueda convertirse en la mayor ironía de sus historias.


End file.
